


Accomplishing the Mission

by Muffled_Minx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Flirting, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Hank suffering for my amusement, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Possessive Behavior, Sex in a Car, Spanking, Teasing, Voyeurism, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffled_Minx/pseuds/Muffled_Minx
Summary: A collection in which you fuck the twink cop. That's it.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Comments: 45
Kudos: 378





	1. Hold Your Liquor

You bit your lip as you slouched on the high top table you sat at. Connor sat across from you, one hand laying across the table in the event that your head would loll downwards and he’d have to prevent it from smacking the metal. When the other detectives had dragged him out for drinks to celebrate the birthday of another officer, he did not account for the likelihood of you getting as drunk as you were. 

Your eyes flashed as you took the last sip of your cocktail, looking the android across from you directly in the eyes.

“Do you-- do you have fantasies, Connor?” you said. Connor’s LED flashed red for just a moment before settling into an amber color as he processed the question.

“I am not programmed to have thoughts of a sexual nature of my own accord, but with the correct research I am sure I could come up with what you would consider a fantasy,” he said, voice crisp as he scanned your vitals, calculating the chance that you would pass out on the table and he would have to escort you home. His scans came up with 87%; likely, but much less pressing than the other things he had registered. Your heart was racing, cheeks flushed pink; he could let the alcohol account for both of these things, but not the way your thighs rubbed together every few seconds. Before he could properly process what that meant, you spoke again.

“You know what I fantasize about, Connor?” you muttered, reaching your hand out to grip his tie. He tensed as your foot pressed against his leg.

“I fantasize about you fucking me on your desk. I fantasize about you making me come on your fingers. I’ve seen what you do with that coin you keep with you. I want to know exactly how those fingers can make me fall apart,” you paused. “Your tongue too! When you analyze evidence at crime scenes, fuck that gets me so fucking hot. God Connor, I just wish you would slam me up against this wall and, and, and…”

You slumped forward, Connor’s outstretched hand catching your head as he predicted he would. Your foot dropped from his leg and he let out a breath he didn’t know he could hold.

Connor called a taxi for the two of you, giving it the directions to your apartment. He slid your form into the back seat, following after as you began to come out of your drunken stupor. 

“Connor? Connor!” you whispered loudly as he strapped you into the back seat. “Where are we going?”

“You are going home. You’ve had too much to drink, detective” he replied quickly, trying to ignore how it made him feel when your head rested on his shoulder and your hand fell into his lap.

“But Connor!” you whined, grabbing his knee. “I’m not drunk, I’m just a little tipsy. You’re no fun you asshole,” 

You gave his leg a shove before turning away from him to pout. His LED was amber again, watching you as you looked out the window. He thought back to the question you had asked him earlier. Could he have… intimate thoughts like you asked about? Those things that you said, about his desk and his fingers and his tongue, made him feel warm. He would have to run a search on topics that pertain to sexuality. He snapped back to reality. Strictly for informative purposes, he told himself. He ignored how you leaned back onto his shoulder, your breathing ghosting on the side of his neck.

You walked into the precinct the next day nursing a terrible hangover. As you approached your desk, you saw Connor watching you from across the room. Stupid fucking Connor and his pretty fucking face. You sighed, blinking a few times to clear the thoughts that had just clouded your head. If you spent the whole day thinking about the android, you would never get anything done.

After dropping your bag at your desk, you headed straight for the break room to get a cup of the brown water that passed for coffee. As you stood at the machine, waiting for your coffee to brew, the door swung open behind you.

“Oh, (Y/N)! I’ve been looking for you,” Connor’s smooth voice rattled your brain, a sharp contrast from the usual bolt of pleasure it sent through your body. You turned around to catch him adjusting his tie. 

“Yes, Connor?” you said, holding a hand to your head.

“I was thinking about what you asked me last night. I think I have an answer,” his words snapped you out of your self-pity, pushing aside the ache in your head in favor of mild panic as you ran through everything you remembered saying last night. Vaguely, you recalled mentioning something about fantasies. You turned bright red.

“Oh, you don’t have to answer. It was just a silly thought, I was drunk, there isn’t a…” you trailed off as the android took a step towards you, effectively blocking you against the counter.

“I did some research on the things you mentioned. Your comment about my desk made me particularly intrigued,” he paused to put a hand on the counter behind you. “I have concluded that my fantasy involves you thrown over the nearest surface with my cock inside you, moaning my name with my hand around your throat. I’d leave bruises on your neck, so you can remember who’s the only one who gets to touch you,”  
You drew in a sharp breath, eyes flickering between his eyes and his mouth. Connor leaned forward, just enough to press his hips into yours. You could make out a bulge through his jeans.

“Connor, I--!” he cut you off with a kiss, lips moving skillfully against yours. He must’ve done research on this as well.  
His hands wrapped around to grab you by the ass and pull your hips closer to his. He let his lips slide down to your neck, biting marks into your skin.

“Connor! We’re at work!” you gasped out as he pushed his hips against yours. You felt him smirk on the skin of your neck. 

“You’re right, detective,” he said formally as he straightened up. He observed you as he fixed his tie: your pupils were blown wide, your hair was a mess, and you had red marks trailing up the side of your neck. You combed your fingers through your hair before sweeping it all to one side in an attempt to cover the bruises.

“I guess I will have to finish answering your question at a later time,” Connor ran his eyes over you one more time, a smirk playing on his lips. Then he turned on his heel and strode out of the break room.  
The coffee maker beeped angrily to remind you it was finished brewing.

“Detective!” Connor called, making his way over to your desk. It was afternoon now, maybe three, and he had spent the whole day watching you adjust your hair every so often as you squirmed in your seat. Not to say he hadn’t been equally affected; the bulge in his pants hadn’t gone away no matter how hard he tried. 

“I would like to review some files with you tonight if that is alright with you,” he said, leaning on the edge of your desk. You looked up at him, smirk still plastered on his freckled face. 

“Yes, that would be fine,” the hitch in your voice evident to anyone listening closely. Connor raised an eyebrow at the way you blushed under his gaze. 

“Excellent. I’ll make sure to bring all the necessary tools with me,” he drawled, eyes glinting. He leaned down.

“And if you don’t mind, I’d like to grab a personal item from you. I’ll return them later tonight,” he murmured, his hand trailing down your side to the hem of your skirt. Your eyes widened.

“Connor! What the hell are you thinking!” you hissed. The android leaned over, feigning interest in the report sitting on your desk.

“I promise sweetheart, if you give them to me now I will make it well worth your while tonight,” he growled. You bit back a moan at his words, feeling yourself soaking your panties, the pair Connor was coaxing you to take off. Resigned, you reached your hands under your skirt and pulled them off, balling them up in your fist and sliding them into Connor’s pocket. He straightened up.

“I’ll be at my desk when you are ready to leave, detective,” he said, walking back to his desk. You shook your head, turning back to your paperwork.  
Hank was leaning against the precinct wall, eyeing you and the android during your exchange. Gavin sidled up next to him, mouth hanging open slightly.

“What the hell is that plastic prick doing talking to (Y/N)?” Gavin said, trying and failing to keep the indignation out of his voice. Hank snorted. 

“Probably saying how he’s gonna fuck her brains out,” he said, eyeing Gavin as his jaw dropped. Hank laughed at the other man’s reaction, remembering his conversation with the android the night before.

“Lieutenant, may I ask you a question?”

“Shoot”

“How do you know if you are aroused?”

Hank choked on his drink.

“Jesus fuck, kid. What the hell has gotten into you?”

“Today, Detective (Y/N) mentioned that she would like me to ‘slam her against a wall’ and ‘show her what I can do with my fingers’. I have ascertained that this pertains to intercourse, but I must admit that when she mentioned these things I felt very warm. I almost agreed to partake in such activities. Is that arousal?” 

Hank stared slack-jawed at the android standing in front of him. 

“You have to be kidding, Connor. There is no way that she said those things to you”

“I am positive that is what she said, Lieutenant. And based on her vital readings, she was experiencing telltale signs of arousal. I am just not sure how to proceed from here,” Connor’s face looked so innocent. Hank sighed, burying his face in his hands.

“For the love of God, just- just look up some shit on dominance or something, I don’t fucking know,” Connor’s LED spun yellow for a moment before returning to blue.

“Will do Lieutenant,”

“And Connor?”

“Yes Lieutenant?”

“Never fucking ask me about this shit again,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read this twice please bully my grammar in the comments


	2. Plastic Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just kidding Gavin sucks

You and Gavin Reed have never really gotten along. With his arrogant attitude and ruthless ambition, the two of you constantly butted heads. 

Maybe you wouldn’t have argued so frequently if Fowler hadn’t assigned the two of you as partners. 

For six months, you and Gavin have been running a makeshift Vice and Narcotics unit while the rest of the department ran around with the new influx of deviant related cases that flooded the DPD after the recent android liberation. People would come in every day with their complaints: “my neighbor’s android is spying on me,” “this android is trying to steal from me,” other complaints that always read as vaguely prejudiced to you. But Gavin flat out refused to work on android cases, and you were the only detective they had to spare on the force. So here you were.

The morning it started was rainy. As he came in, Connor pulled a coffee cup from where he had sheltered it in his jacket and dropped it on his desk.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” you said, tilting your head up a little so that he could give you a kiss on the cheek. Gavin fake vomited.

“You two are fucking disgusting, you hear me? Can’t fucking believe you women and your plastic,” he grumbled. You rolled your eyes, a touch more hurt than you were willing to let on. Connor squeezed your arm gently as he made his way back to his desk, giving you a smile as you watched him.

“Hey, Juliet!” Gavin snapped his fingers in your face. “Quit dreaming of how you’re gonna get fucked tonight and help me with this paperwork,”

You glared at Gavin, who had his feet thrown up on his desk as he tapped over the datapad in his hand. You took the pad on top of the stack that was in between your desks and began filling out the required info.

“You know, I can’t imagine getting fucked by an android is any better than the real thing,” Gavin mused after a few minutes. You looked up at him, incredulous.

“Excuse me?” you scoffed, looking up at your partner. He had the most infuriating smirk on his face.

“I mean, isn’t it basically like having a glorified sex toy? Can’t possibly compare to getting fucked by something organic,”

“I can’t fucking believe you,” you snapped. “And for your information, I am perfectly satisfied, thank you very much. Better than you could do, I’m sure,”

“Well, I’m willing to test that out,” Gavin leered at you, grinning. You shook your head, going back to your datapads. 

From across the room, Connor was clenching his fist so hard the synthetic skin on his hand receded, causing Hank to let out a surprised yelp. Sometimes he wished he didn’t have his android hearing; he didn’t really want to take the effort to kick the shit out of Gavin.

The next day, you and Gavin were called out to do some narcotics bust. Nothing huge, just some Red Ice lab a little ways outside the city. A little while into the drive from the department, Gavin piped up.

“So did you go home and get dicked down by your plastic toy?” he said, eyes not leaving the road. You nearly spit out your coffee. 

“Why the hell do you care?” you snapped back at him.

“You’ve got a bruise on your neck that looks awfully suspicious, not to mention the fact you haven’t really been able to sit still for this whole car ride. Did your little sex doll get rough with you, sweetheart?” He pitched his voice upwards on the last word, mocking the way you had thanked Connor yesterday. 

“It’s not your fucking business,” you grumbled, face flushed after the thorough call out you had just received. There were a few more minutes of silence. 

“Do you ever miss it?” 

“Miss what?”

“Getting fucked by something real,” Gavin spoke with such a nonchalant tone he could’ve been asking about the weather.

You sighed, glancing over to your partner. He was still focused on the road, but his mouth was curled up in a mocking sneer. Still about twenty minutes away from your destination, you decided to play whatever game he was hinting at. 

“Gavin?”

“Yes, dear?”

“I had four orgasms last night,” you said, knowing you had won when he took his eyes off the road to look at you. 

“I could’ve given you five,” 

“And what makes you so fucking confident, huh?” you taunted.

“Well, for one, I’m a real person. Real organic flesh and blood with a real pulse and real feelings,” Gavin said, self-satisfaction spreading across his face as he spoke. “Plus my dick is like, eight inches long,”

You let out an audible snort. “No, it isn’t”

“Yeah, it is,”

“Gavin, you do not have an eight-inch dick,”

“I will pull over right now and show you,” he reached over to the turn signal to flick it on, ready to pull off at the next turn out.

“Absolutely do not,” you said, grimacing. 

“Your loss, sweetheart,” he said, grinning. You rolled your eyes and looked out the window until you arrived at the crime scene.

A few days passed without further incident from Gavin. After telling Connor about your car encounter, the android made sure to ramp up your PDA to a level that was probably more than necessary. At every opportunity he had, he would lean down to kiss your cheek or your forehead or put an arm around your shoulder every time you two were standing next to each other. Gavin made offhanded comments about how gross the two of you were, but nothing as flirtatious as prior.

There was some weapon-dealing ring that you and Gavin had to go bust on the fourth day since the car incident. As you changed into the plainclothes you had stored in your locker, Connor came in behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist.

“You look so hot in those jeans, sweetheart. Your ass is just so perfect. And that tank you’re wearing? God, I just want to rip it off of you and have my way with you right here,” Connor muttered, mouthing hotly at your neck. You whimpered softly as he reached around to roll your nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

“Con, I have to go do my job. I promise you can wait until tonight to get your hands on me,” you managed to get out before he kissed you. Connor pulled away as you let your hair out of its bun. Reaching behind your back, he threaded his fingers through the locks and pulled, eliciting a moan from you.

“Alright, baby. But you better be prepared to come on my face tonight, because I’m not gonna stop until you’re a mess,” he said, pulling away from you. Planting a kiss lightly on his cheek, you afforded one last quick shake of your hips against his hard-on as you walked away.

“You’re a vixen,”

“That’s why you love me,”  
As you emerged from the locker room, Gavin gave you a once over from where he was leaning against the wall. He had traded his regular jacket for a black one, his hair ruffled. 

“Damn, you look good in those jeans,” he said as you approached him. As you opened your mouth to say something, Connor put a hand on your shoulder.

“Indeed she does, Detective. Do a spin for our friend here, sweetheart,” he guided you in a slow circle. “You should be getting on your way, baby. I just need to ask Detective Reed here a question,” 

The look on Connor’s face was enough to get you making your way quickly to the patrol car. Whatever chewing out he was going to give Gavin was not one you wanted to hear.

“I don’t know what you want with me, tin-can. It’s just some harmless flirting,” Gavin said, shrugging his shoulder. Connor looked him up and down before taking a step closer to him.

“You know, I don’t blame you for wanting to fuck my girlfriend. I don’t even blame you for being in love with her,” he drawled, smiling when Gavin’s eyes widened at the accusation. “But if you ever pull shit like that again or god forbid put a hand on her, I will leak your pornography history to the whole department. And I will make it look like an accident,” 

Connor strolled back to his desk, leaving a stunned Gavin opening and closing his mouth in the middle of the break room,

You came home from the bust exhausted. As you opened your door to the apartment, you could see Connor on the couch, typing away on the datapad in his hands. Trying to finish some paperwork, no doubt.

“Hey, sweetheart,” you called softly as you approached the couch, smoothing your hands down his shoulders. He shivered slightly under your touch. You slumped down on the couch next to him, snuggling into his chest. “Missed you today,” 

Connor skimmed his long fingers over your hips as he pulled you into his lap. You leaned up to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. He cupped your face with one hand when you pulled away.

“Gavin give you any trouble?” he asked, peppering your neck and shoulders with kisses and bites. 

“Nope. You must’ve scared him real good,” you said through your whimpers as Connor traced little patterns into the skin of your arms. He kissed you again, pushing you down until you were lying on the couch with him on top of you.

“Threatened to leak all the porn he’s watched to the whole department,” he mumbled against your lips. You giggled as he pulled your tank top over your head. 

“You’re such an asshole, Con,” he reached down to cup your breast, kissing you as he pinched your nipple.

“I don’t like it when other guys flirt with my girlfriend,” he trailed kisses down your stomach, undoing your jeans and pulling them off. “And I especially don’t like when other guys forget who you belong to,” roughly, he tugged on the sides of your panties until they snapped, dragging the scraps off of your body.

“Hey! I liked those,” you scolded, threading your fingers through Connor’s hair as he nipped at the inside of your thighs. 

“I’ll buy you new ones,” Connor said, breath hot against your exposed core. 

“You bett- ah!” your words were cut off with a sharp moan as he licked a stripe up your folds, gathering the wetness that had pooled there from his kisses. Slowly, he traced his way upwards until he gave a little kitten lick to your clit. You gasped out as he latched his lips around it, sucking gently.

“Connor, fuck, please,” you moaned, words slowly but surely becoming a mess of jumbled letters in your head. You faintly could recognize Connor tracing his name on your clit, but all thoughts of that were erased when he ease two fingers into you. You bit back a high-pitched whine.

“Who do you belong to?” Connor pulled away for a moment to speak. You looked down at him, eyes glazed over slightly as he continued to pump his fingers into you. When you didn’t speak, he curled them in just the right way to make you gasp sharply. “I asked you a question,”

“You, Connor! I’m all yours,” you gasped out, pulling him up for a rough kiss as he twisted his fingers inside you. The knot in your stomach tightened as he brushed his fingers over your clit. 

“No one else makes you feel this good, right, sweetheart? All these pretty little moans are just for me. Not for anyone else, and especially not for that asshole Reed,” he felt your grip tighten on his arms, a sure sign you were going to reach your peak soon. He curled his fingers in just the right way and began to more aggressively rub at your clit.

“Connor, fuck, I’m gonna--” 

“That’s right, come for me and only me. Remember who you belong to,”  
The knot inside you snapped and you fell apart beneath him, moaning out a string of curse words interspersed with his name. As you steady your breathing, you could see Connor pull himself out of his jeans and line himself up with your entrance. 

“Been waiting for this all day,” he panted as he slid into you slowly. “Since you were grinding on me in the station like the little slut you are. You’re so fucking tight like you were made to fit around my cock. Is that what you’re made for? To take me like the little slut that you are?” 

“Yes, Connor!” was all you could manage to get out before he kissed you again, hips slamming against yours at a near brutal pace. Connor broke away from the kiss to trail bruises down the side of your neck. Your legs began to tremble as you could feel yourself get closer and closer to the edge. 

“I’m gonna come, Con. Please can I come?” you begged. With your words, you could swear you felt Connor twitch inside you. 

“Yes, baby. Come all over my cock. Want to feel you tighten around me as you scream my name,”

You did scream his name when he pushed you over the edge. With a rather harsh bite to the throat, Connor spilled inside you as well. 

The two of you laid there on the couch until both of you had your breathing back down to a regular pace. Connor slowly pulled himself out of you, relishing in the way his synthetic cum dripped out of you. He smirked, going to go get something to clean you off with. 

When he returned with a warm cloth and a bottle of water, you gladly took the water and downed almost half the bottle in one go. After he cleaned you up, Connor carried you to bed and set you down before snuggling up next to you. 

“I’m gonna have marks all over my neck tomorrow, Con,” you said, cupping his face gently in the dim light of the bedroom. 

“That was my intention. With any luck that will keep Detective Reed off of you for at least the next three days,” he almost growled at the last sentence, causing you to giggle softly and press a kiss to his nose. 

“You’re cute when you’re all protective of me,” you mused, snuggling in closer to his chest. 

When the two of you went into work the next day, you were wearing Connor’s jacket in the hopes that the collar would at least cover the hickeys on your neck a little.


	3. Yes, Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The obligatory interrogation fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there needs to be an Eden Club chapter and an interrogation room chapter in every Connor fic. The Eden club one is coming it's just hard.

The cuffs rubbed red circles into your hands, the tether only letting you lift your arms slightly. You glanced over yourself in the two-way mirror, the dark circles under your eyes prominent under the harsh fluorescent lights. The door slid open with a hiss.

The android detective (Connor, if you had heard his partner correctly) entered and slowly flipped through your file. You tried to sit as still as possible as if he wouldn’t see you if you didn’t move. Finally, he sat down across from you, watching you closely.

“Stolen Cyberlife supplies. Harboring fugitives. Resisting arrest,” he rattled off, charges you already knew. He paused for a moment. “What’s different now?”

“What?” The question seemed out of the blue.

“When we were arresting you, my scans didn’t read any signs of distress from you. Not when Hank was handcuffing you, not when he forced you into the back of the car, not when the officers took you to this room,” Connor said, only half intending for you to hear. “Why is it that now you’re scared?”

For the first time, you met his gaze. His eyes were piercing, almost as if he could read your thoughts. He couldn’t though. Just all your vital signs and every single part of your history. He sighed.

“I’ve pulled the records off your computer. I know of all the illegal border crossings. The stores of blue blood. It will just make it much easier for me if you confess,” he said, reaching out to lightly place his hand on yours. You shivered at his touch, cheeks flushing. Connor’s LED spun yellow, yellow, yellow, blue. Smirking, he stood up.

“Ah, I see why you’re scared,” he came to stand behind you, his hands resting on your shoulders. He chuckled softly as you tensed at his touch. “You’re afraid of the famous android detective. Detroit’s golden boy. The perfect detective who always accomplishes the mission, one way or another. Is that right?”

You stayed quiet. He laughed again, pushing you forward until your chest was flat against the table in front of you. 

“You’re afraid of me, yes. But you’re also attracted to me. You look at me and tense up. Your heart races. You blush. You want me to pull this confession from you as you beg to come on my cock,” he growled in your ear, sending shivers down your spine. You looked over at the mirror again, noticing your disheveled appearance as he kept you pressed against the table.

“The- the mirror,” you stuttered out as he began to rub circles into your thigh through your pants.

“Don’t worry about it. I sent them all away before I came in,” he said, hands moving towards the button on your jeans. He undid them expertly and pushed them down until he was able to run his hands all over your ass. “Now be a good girl and confess so that I can give you what we both want,”

“Fuck, Connor,” was all you managed to get out before a sharp smack came down on your ass, sending you lurching forward. A needy moan slipped past your lips.

“You’re a little slut, aren’t you? Moaning for someone you just met as he spanks you for being a bad girl. Tell me, sweetheart, do you want my cock inside you?” Connor said, ghosting his fingers over your slit. 

“Yes, please, I need you,” your voice shook as he continued to stroke you, occasionally tracing small circles on your clit with his thumb. “Please, Connor. I’ll tell you whatever you want, just please fuck me,”

“Good girl,” you whined as he pulled his hand away at his words. The clink of the buckle made you shiver in anticipation. His hand came to press you down by the shoulders as he lined himself up with your entrance. 

“When I was first trying to--” he gave another smack to your ass. 

“Sex first, confession later,” Connor muttered, slamming into you so quickly your hips bumped up against the metal of the table. You gasped sharply, the brutal pace he set making your brain go fuzzy.

“You love this, don’t you? Love getting fucked up against this table by the hot detective interrogating you. Tell me how much you love it,” his breath was hot against your ear, hands moving to grip your hips so tight you know there’d be a bruise. 

“I love it, Connor!” you moaned, hands scrabbling at the table for purchase. “You feel so fucking perfect inside me,”

“You’re so tight, sweetheart. Feel so good around me,” he said. His breathing was heavy; you didn’t know androids needed to breathe. You shrugged it off, not really being able to completely form the thought anyway. 

You squirm underneath him, a warm feeling spreading through you as he fucked you. He leaned down to press kisses down your spine. Wrapping your hair around his hand, he wrenched your head upwards.

“Are you gonna come for me? Come all over my cock like the whore you are?” Connor growled, nipping your earlobe. You nodded frantically, pushing your ass back against him. “That’s my girl,”

He rocked his hips into you a few more times, eliciting another high pitched wail from you. His hands found your clit again and he rubbed tight circles into it. You gasped as he thrust into you once, twice, before spilling inside you. The feeling of him tightening his hands around you sent you over the edge, chanting Connor’s name over and over again. 

Connor pulled out of you slowly, helping you pull your jeans back up and sitting you back down before tucking himself back into his pants and straightening his jacket. He tapped a code into the keypad by your handcuff and they released you. You rubbed your wrists, looking up at him quizzically

“What are you-- why are…” you stammered as Connor headed for the door.

“I’ve read your file. I know about the help you were giving to deviants before the revolution and after it. But as of right now, no one else does. So I’m just going to delete that information,” his LED blinked yellow for a moment, then returned to blue. “And tell everyone else you were a faulty lead,” 

“Why are you helping me? I’m a criminal!” you asked. Connor strode over to you, cupping your face in one hand.

“You did good things. I respect that. Plus, you’re very beautiful, and I’d much rather get to fuck you again than have to see you in a holding cell every day until you get transferred somewhere else,” he said, pressing a kiss to your cheek before turning to walk towards the door again. 

“You’re really leaning into this deviancy thing, aren’t you?” 

“You could say that,” Connor scanned his palm and the door slid open. He turned and winked at you before straightening his tie and strolling out of the room. 

A few minutes later, two officers came to give you a ride back to your apartment, muttering hasty apologies for detaining you. Your apartment was neat and tidy, with everything you thought would have been seized by now still in its place. As you cooked something easy for dinner, your mind wandered back to Connor.

If you were hanging around the Detroit Police Department the next day, waiting for Connor to get off work so the two of you could get coffee, that was nobody’s business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned so sweet in the end it was not my intention. Sometimes it just happens.


	4. Temperamental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines takes no bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin? And my reader? Being friends? More likely than you think.

Something about the DPD in the afternoon was unsettling. It always became oddly quiet; no one rushing in after finding out something had happened during the night, no one rushing out to break up bar fights as the sun set. Most officers were out on patrol or hunched over their desk, stacked high with paperwork. You looked over the pile of tablets on your desk to Gavin, who sat across from you.

“Grabbing a cup of coffee. Want one?” you asked. Gavin looked up from his phone. 

“Sure,” the clipped answer came. You never really thought Gavin Reed wanted to be friends with anybody. But for some reason the two of you clicked and became at least close acquaintances. Maybe it was because of your mutual distaste for androids. Maybe it was because of your tendency to be an asshole. Misery loves company. 

As you walked into the break room, you collided with something unmoving. 

“Don’t you know not to stand in the fucking doorway?” you said, looking up at who you had just run into. Your eyes were met with steely gray ones that you were sure was analyzing your every move. You bit back a gasp, not wanting to show the surprise on your face. 

The RK900 model stared you down. You’d hear about this one; after the success of the previous Connor android at the department, a new line of police androids had been rolled out. More efficient, more effective, more threatening. Not that you would ever admit you felt threatened. 

“Hello. My name is Nines. I am an RK900 android,” it said, even voice making you shiver. You’d had a few run-ins with its predecessor before the revolution. You admired its ability to take down the deviants. It was cold, calculated. It always scared you a little, but it was a respectful fear. It didn’t change the way you felt about androids. 

“Ah, I see we got a replacement for our old RoboCop. Glad to see DPD is trading humanity for efficiency,” you said sharply. Pushing past it to get to the coffee maker, you could practically feel its eyes burn holes into the back of your head. 

“I am the most advanced prototype that Cyberlife has ever created. Efficiency is desired in these trying times. And besides,” it stepped so close to you he was able to almost trap you against the counter. “If you’re good at your job, I shouldn’t be nearly as threatening as you seem to think I am,”

You felt him pull back and heard the footsteps retreat out of the break room. Your hands shook slightly as you poured two mugs of burnt coffee from the pot. 

“What the hell took you so long?” Gavin snapped when you set his mug down on his desk. You rolled your eyes.

“Had a little run in with DPD’s new plastic toy. Connor 2.0,” you grimaced.

Gavin opened his mouth to make some snide remark, but Fowler’s voice cut through the quiet of the bullpen. 

“My office! Now!” he called out to you. You sighed deeply as you stood back up.

“Good luck, dollface,” Gavin said as you passed by his desk. He reached out and gave a playful smack to the back of your thigh. 

“You’re lucky I haven’t filed a harassment suit against you,” you scolded. Gavin just winked. 

When you entered Fowler’s office, Nines was already standing there. Its back was perfectly straight. Glancing quickly between it and Fowler, you slowly moved to stand next to it. 

“Meet your new partner,” Fowler said simply, gesturing to the android next to you. Your face must’ve betrayed your emotions, because Fowler raised an eyebrow at you, as if challenging you to talk back to him. But you were smarter than Gavin or Hank; holding your tongue was what made your disciplinary folder squeaky clean and you wanted to keep it that way.

“Yes, Captain. Do we have an assignment to get to work on?” you said through gritted teeth.

“Not for today. Just finish up some paperwork and then go home for the day,” he said. The android gave a curt nod and walked out of the office. You hung back until the door was firmly closed behind it. 

“You’re kidding, Jeffrey,” you said, crossing your arms over your chest. “You couldn’t have given it to anyone else? Someone who likes the things? Gavin, just to punish him for being an asshole?” 

“You’re an asshole too, you know. You’re just better at staying out of trouble. Which is exactly why I’m partnering the two of you together. You’re less likely to shoot it the moment it speaks,” Jeffery said, tired eyes pleading with you to please just make this easy.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that, Captain,” you said sharply as you walked out of his office. 

Gavin was eyeing the android that was standing idly beside your desk with disdain. You sighed heavily.

“So… plastic with you?” Gavin asked.

“Unfortunately,” you said, biting back the hundred other rude comments you could’ve made. “Fowler thinks I’m the least likely to shoot it,”

“I’m glad Fowler’s stupid enough to think that. I wouldn’t want to be stuck with it,” Gavin raised an eyebrow at the machine. “Hey, tin can! You anything like that old guy?” 

You could swear the RK900 tensed up at the mention of its predecessor. Slowly, it walked over to you and Gavin. 

“I am a state-of-the-art prototype designed to do your job for you. Both of you are lucky that you haven’t been fired and replaced. Judging by the banter you two have shared, the two of you are erratic and judgemental. I am sure that I will help to balance out the force,” its words stung a little bit. You wouldn’t admit it. 

“Whatever, RoboCop. Finish my paperwork so that we can go home,” you turned back to Gavin. “Wanna go get drinks after work?”

“You know that going to get drinks always turns into drunk sex in your apartment, right? You can just say it,” Gavin teased. You raised your eyebrows.

“Oh, I’m sorry; let me try again. Gavin, would you like to get so drunk that you’ll let me peg you?” The choking sound that came from him was priceless. 

“Tempting offer, but you and I both know that as soon as I touch you you’re on your knees for me,” It was your turn to choke on your words. 

“You’re a dick, Reed,” 

“Mhm, but I also fuck you so good that you scream my name,”

“Only when I’m drunk. Easy stress relief,” 

Gavin laughed, almost genuine. It was a rare laugh. 

“Well if your tin can would hurry up, we could speed the whole process up. If we’re lucky we’ll get two rounds before you kick me out of your apartment,” the two of you glared over at the android, who was looking at the two of you intently. 

“I finished three minutes ago. I was simply listening to your banter. It is rather odd to hear two coworkers talk so openly about such matters,” it commented. The two of you looked at it blankly. “But judging by the way you cheeks flushed, you are very much so interested in the comment that Detective Reed made about ‘being on your knees’” 

You blushed a deep red as Gavin laughed. The android looked between the two of you, face expressionless. 

“Alright, well I’m gonna bail. I’ll be at Jimmy’s if you want to get blasted before you fuck me,” you said, throwing a cursory glance to the android. “And you, go do whatever the fuck plastic does at night,” 

The android turned on its heel without so much as a word. You and Gavin exchanged a look. 

“At least it's quieter than the last one,” 

You stumbled into the precinct after a particularly grueling case to find the building completely empty. Not even Fowler was still in his office. Your android partner trailed after you; you weren’t really in the mood to deal with it.

“Can you just leave me the fuck alone?” you called as the android started to follow you to the locker rooms. 

“My instructions are to not leave you until we have debriefed on the case. And we have much to discuss,” it said, almost a snarl in its voice. You turned to face it, surprised to find it much closer to you than expected. 

“Well can’t you at least wait for me to get changed?” you asked, reaching up to push the android backwards. It was faster than you, gripping both of your wrists in its hand and practically dragging you into the locker room.

“Hey, let go of me!” you protested as it sat you down on one of the benches. You tried to stand up, but its firm hand on your shoulder kept you sitting. It was intimidating, towering above you like it was now. You were almost afraid to stand up again. Almost.

As you started upwards, the android grabbed your wrists again, enough to hurt. You squealed out in pain and it sat down and pulled you over its lap. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” you said, trying and failing to get up. It pressed a hand firmly on the small of your back. It was stronger than you thought.

“Why are you so reckless? Every time we go out somewhere, you do something that could get you killed. Not to mention the way you blatantly ignore my advice even though you know that I am equipped with reconstruction technology,” it pulled your hair so you were forced to look at it. “Why are you so stubborn?” 

“Because I’m not going to have some piece of plastic order me around!” you said through gritted teeth. You could swear the android laughed. 

“You don’t seem to have any issues with Detective Reed ordering you around,” it mused. Your face turned hot, trying to ignore the way the android had moved its hand from your hair to rub small circles into the back of your thigh. 

“That’s different,” you said, biting back a gasp as its fingers began to dig sharply into the soft flesh of your thighs. “That’s just coworkers fucking each other for some stress relief. Besides, I have a vibrator for if I ever wanted to fuck a piece of plastic,”

If this were a human, you think you may have been convincing enough in your anger to make them think that you weren’t falling prey to their ministrations. But this was an android, that could scan your every breath to see exactly where it was touching that would make you inhale sharply. The android above you was smart enough to see that when its hand came to roughly pull your thighs apart, your whole body tensed as you let out a shaky sigh.

“I think you are enjoying this. I think you are not as opposed to the idea of me as you think you are. In fact, since you first bumped into me, I knew you were intrigued by me. And now,” it unbuttoned your pants and pulled them down to your knees. “You need to be punished for acting like a child,” 

You didn’t quite register what it said until the first smack came down on your ass. You jolted forward, a pitiful whine leaving you. God damn it. 

The next three came quickly, not giving you room to pause to catch your breath. The android slid its fingers down to your panties, laughing softly as it felt how wet you were. 

“You really are into this, aren’t you? You’re a pathetic little child who gets off on getting spanked like the bad girl she is,” it said, giving you a final hard smack that elicited a loud moan from you. Quietly, you cursed yourself for making any noise.

“Fuck off,” you growled. The android raised an eyebrow.

“And leave you all soaked like this? Absolutely not,” it said, pulling your panties to the side. You gasped as you felt two of its fingers trace your slit. 

“Look at you. A moaning mess under her android partner. I am not quite sure how you expected to resist this. You have to know I’m smarter than you, stronger than you, better than you. It’s quite admirable that you avoided this for so long, even though you know you wanted it,” it pushed two of its fingers into you slowly. Your high-pitched whine was met with a noise somewhat akin to a growl from above you. 

“Fuck, please go faster,” you whimpered, trying to push your hips back towards its fingers. “Need it so badly,” 

“You really are a slut, aren’t you?” it said, smirk playing on its lips. “Do my fingers feel good?”

“Yes! Fuck yes they do,” you moaned as it twisted them inside you. Its thumb came down to play with your clit, rubbing small circles over it. You tensed, trying to bite back the admission of how close you were. It was no use.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” the android said. “Say my name. Beg for me to let you come, and maybe I will,”

“Fuck, Nines, please. I need it so badly. Need you to make me come, please!” you managed to get out between the pitiful moans that were leaving you. 

“You beg so nicely for me,” it said. You tensed again as you felt yourself getting so close. Just a little more, just a little more.

It stopped.

“Wait, you promised that you’d let me come!” you whined as the android pulled your pants back up. It set you back down on the floor, legs shaky. It stood up and began to head for the door.

“I said maybe I’d let you come. And you’ve been very bad. I don’t think you deserve it,” you stared, open-mouthed. In a last ditch effort, you grabbed its hand and dropped quickly to your knees. 

“Please, Nines! I’ll do anything!” you begged, hands running up and down its thighs. Its LED flashed to yellow for a moment, considering. 

“Wonderful offer, but I think I’ll have to save it for another time. You need to get changed and go home,” it leaned down to whisper in your ear. “And I will know if you touch yourself. I advise against it,”

You were still kneeling on the floor as you watched it leave the locker room. As the door swung shut, you blinked, stood up, and moved to your locker to change into your sweater and leggings for the drive back to your apartment. As you pulled off your pants, you registered how easy it would be to just stick your hand down your panties and get off, but for some reason, you didn’t. You really were that far gone if you were taking orders from an android. 

The next day, you sat at your desk, eyeing Nines suspiciously every time it so much as moved. Gavin looked at you weirdly and you huffed in frustration.

“What the hell is up with you?” he asked. Your eyes widened as the android next to you moved to speak.

“She is just tired. We had a rather difficult case last night,” it said evenly. You huffed again. 

“It’s not like you made it any better,” you grumbled. The android looked at you sternly. 

“Watch your tone,” it scolded. It wasn’t the first time it had scolded you like that. It was the first time you listened, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter with male pronouns for Nines and then I realized that if you were anti-android you wouldn't think of him as a man you'd think of him as an "it" so I had to go back and change them all. I think I got them all but if I didn't let me know


	5. Plastic Toy 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope Gavin knows how much I want him to suffer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of you asked for a sequel, and I am nothing if not a people pleaser

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Connor’s voice was sickeningly sweet as he dropped your morning coffee on your desk. You leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. Connor watched Gavin’s face during the interaction, noting how he was suddenly very engrossed in the report he was writing. 

“Good morning, Detective Reed,” Connor spoke again, making sure Gavin was looking up in time to see you pull away from the kiss you gave him. Gavin grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “fuck off”, but Connor let it slide. 

It’s been three weeks since Gavin had stopped flirting with you so aggressively, thanks to Connor’s oh-so-convincing pep-talk (see: threat). Not that it had stopped entirely, just that it only happened when the two of you were alone. Fewer bold propositions for a good time, more vague comments about your shirt while he was looking at your tits. You mostly just shrugged them off now, occasionally throwing a flirtatious barb back, much to Connor’s dismay.

“You know, I kinda feel bad for him,” you mused one night, snuggled close to Connor on the couch. “He’s obviously head over heels for me. Don’t you feel even a little bit of pity for him?” 

“He’s held a gun to my head twice, sweetheart,” he replied. Touché. “But I understand where you’re coming from. It is very rude of you not to strip and throw yourself across his lap so that he can fuck you,”

“Connor!” you squealed as he reached his hand around your shoulders to pinch your nipple. “You’d like that, dick,” 

“You must have a very skewed idea of what I like if you think I want to see you across his lap. If anything, I’d much rather fuck you while we make him watch,” he laughed. You snuggled closer into his shoulder. 

“Sounds nice, but you know there’s no way we’d get him to agree to that,”

“Guess I’ll just have to find out another way to bother him,” he skimmed his hands down your stomach towards your pants. “And another way to get you to scream my name,”

Connor had been working on his latest case non-stop for the last three days. You hadn’t even managed to get him to come home, instead resorting to running a hand through his hair on your way out of the building. He reminded you frequently that he didn’t need to come home and sleep and that as good as it sounded to snuggle up in your arms at home, work comes first.

On the fourth day, you hatched a terrible plan as you showered.

You came into the office that day wearing a blouse that was definitely too low to be considered work appropriate. You carried two cups of coffee with you, only sparing Connor a small smile and a wink as you passed by his desk on the way to yours. Gavin was already sitting down, typing some report on a case you had a few days back.

“Good morning, Gavin!” you said cheerfully, setting down a coffee cup on his desk. He looked up at you suspiciously, eyes narrowed before trailing down your body to rest conspicuously on your chest. 

“What’s made you such a ball of sunshine? Plastic take you out to a nice dinner last night?” His voice was laced with sarcasm and a smidge of longing. You didn’t dwell on it. 

“No, he actually hasn’t come home in a few days. Too much work to catch up on, you know?” you said, tugging at your collar in what you hoped was a subtle maneuver. Gavin blinked and ran his hand through his hair. “It’s getting kind of lonely at home with no one in bed with me at night,”

Gavin almost fell for your innocent tone and doe eyes, but only cleared his throat and continued to work on his paperwork. 

“Sorry, sweetheart. That must suck,” the teasing tone was gone from his voice, sounding much more sincere than it ever had. You filed that thought away with the other things you would have to consider later. 

Connor was watching the whole exchange with narrowed eyes, audio processors cranked up to maximum in order to hear your conversation. He watched as you complained to Reed, your innocent expression plastered on your face to hide some deeper intent. He didn’t miss when you threw a glance over your shoulder to look at him. 

It didn’t take a state-of-the-art android to understand what game you were playing.

By the time lunch rolled around, you were sure you had made Connor short circuit. Every time you passed by his desk you only spared a short glance at him, while you held the longest, most flirtatious conversations with Gavin that you had in weeks. You caught him looking down your shirt a few times as you leaned over his desk; he was taking the bait. 

“Gavin, could you come look at these files for a moment?” you asked sweetly. Gavin nodded and leaned over your desk, body pressed close to your chair. You could feel his breath on your neck and you resisted the urge to flinch. 

“The files, Reed. Not down my shirt,” you teased when you caught him looking down your blouse again. He blushed slightly, but quickly recovered and straightened up. 

“Hard not to when you parade around looking so good, sweetheart,” he winked at you.

Connor broke the pen he was holding in half.

A new batch of evidence came in around mid afternoon. You and Gavin spent the next half hour hauling it down to the evidence archive and began to sort out the important evidence for the junk. 

“Hey, which folder should I put the sale records in?” you called over your shoulder to Gavin, bending down over a box full of records. He didn’t answer right away, so you looked behind you to see what he was doing.

“Uh, f-folder three,” he stuttered, snapping his eyes away from your ass. You smirked and stood up.

“You know, you’ve been awfully bold today for someone who got threatened less than a month ago,” you teased, poking a finger into his chest. He grabbed your wrist in one hand and your chin in the other, forcing you to look up at him.

“You come in today dressed like that, showing off for me and you expect me not to stare? You’re a goddamn tease is what you are. If there wasn’t a camera in the room right now, I’d bend you over the table right now and fuck you for being a bad girl,” he growled out, watching you stumble backwards as he released you. Involuntarily, you backed against the wall. 

“You think that android prick can satisfy you? You don’t know a damn thing about what you’re missing,” he took another step towards you. Suddenly, as if falling out of a trance, he shook his head and turned away from you. He muttered something to himself that you couldn’t quite hear and stormed out of the evidence archive. 

Stunned, you turned back to the evidence that was still piled in boxes behind you. Guess it was going to be a long afternoon.

Around 6:30, Connor came down to the archives to check on you. You were filing away the last of the bullet casings when he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you against him. He rested his chin on your shoulder.

“Hey, Con,” you said, snuggling back into his chest. He placed a kiss on your cheek.

“Wanna go get dinner?” he asked innocently. You turned to look at him, checking over his face for any signs of anger. You found none.

“Does this mean you’re finally coming home tonight?” you asked. He nodded. “Well then let’s get out of here!” 

Connor escorted you out of the precinct to your car. As you turned to get in the driver’s seat, he raised an eyebrow at you and held out his hand. You shook your head and laughed.

“No, I’m totally driving,” you teased, holding the keys close to your chest to protect them. Connor took another step towards you.

“It was not a request,” he said coldly. You blinked a few times before dropping the keys in his outstretched palm. He took them and turned to get in the driver’s seat. You sheepishly walked around to the opposite door. Maybe you were in more trouble than you thought.

You drove in silence for a few minutes before Connor spoke. 

“Detective Reed said some interesting things to me today,” he said, not taking his eyes off the road. You tensed as one of his hands gripped your thigh tightly. “He said that I needed to ‘get you under control’ because you were being a tease,”

You sucked in a sharp breath as he dug his nails into your thigh, leaving crescent shapes on the skin there. You were most definitely not going to dinner.

“Connor, I--” you started, but his hand quickly came up to press over your mouth.

“I don’t want to hear it,” he said, arriving at your apartment. He escorted you in silence up to your apartment and unlocked the door before pushing you roughly inside. The door slammed behind you.

“Connor, I can explain,” you tried again, backing up slowly until your back hit the kitchen table. Connor looked over you sternly, his eyes holding a predatorial glint to them. 

“Explain what? Explain how you are so much of a little slut that you can’t go three days without me here to fuck you? Explain that you figured the best way to get me to come home was to drool over Reed all day?” he said, wrapping his long fingers around your throat. He didn’t squeeze, just held them there to show how much control he had over you. You melted under his touch.

“Connor, please touch me,” you begged, already a mess underneath him. He smirked. 

“You’re already this desperate? Is it from me? Or is it from throwing yourself on your partner all day,” he growled, pulling you closer to him. He let go of your neck so that he could bite the sensitive skin there. You whined in appreciation when he ran his tongue over the red marks he left. 

“Connor, please, I’ll do anything,” you begged, trying to rut against his thigh for some sort of friction. He pulled away from you when he realized what you were doing. 

“Get on your knees,” he commanded. You dropped quickly, the hardwood floor unforgiving underneath you. Connor quickly undid his belt and jeans and pulled out his cock. “If you do a good job, maybe I’ll let you come after your punishment,” 

You looked up at him innocently as you slowly mouthed around the head, giving it small kitten licks occasionally. Very slowly you pushed your head further down on him, trying not to gag as he pushed your head down slightly. You pulled off of him again to swirl your tongue around the head. You smiled slightly when Connor gave a satisfied groan from above you. 

“Do you like that, Connor?” you asked teasingly. Connor yanked your hair back so you were looking up at him.

“Stop teasing, sweetheart, or I’ll tie you down. Got it?” he growled, pushing his cock against your mouth as he waited for an answer.

“Yes, Con,” you mumbled, not having the time to catch your breath before he was slamming himself down your throat again. He held your head in place as he fucked your mouth ruthlessly, his hand twisting your hair into a ponytail he could more easily pull. Connor kept muttering to himself, his free hand finding purchase on the table to steady himself as he forced himself down your throat. 

“You take me so well, even as I’m holding your head here. You’re just a toy for me to use, and you do so well for me. You’re mine. All mine” Connor said, hips getting just a touch erratic. You nodded at him, eyes wide as he pulled out of your mouth and helped you stand up.

“Connor, what are you doing?” you asked as he set up your datapad in front of the two of you and bent you over the kitchen table.

“We are going to call Gavin, and you are going to apologize for your abysmal behavior today,” he said, pulling your panties down your legs and pushing your skirt up so that he could line himself up with your dripping pussy. His voice softened slightly. “Is that okay?” 

“Yes Connor,” you mumbled your consent. Connor leaned down to press a kiss to your shoulder before reaching over to call Gavin. 

“You’re such a good girl for me,” he praised as the call rang. It only took two rings for Gavin to pick up.

“What’s going on-- woah!” Gavin cut himself off when he saw the position you were in. From this position, he couldn’t see how Connor was teasing your slit with the head of his cock, but he could see your shirt, which was askew enough to show off the lace of your bra. And he could definitely see Connor, who was looming over your shoulder and tracing small patterns on the sensitive skin of your neck.

“H-hi Gavin,” you breathed out, biting your lip to stifle the noise that threatened to slip from you as Connor wrapped his hand around your neck. 

“What the fuck is going on? Do I need to come get you?” Gavin asked, sounding more than a little distressed. You shook your head, scrunching up your face as Connor slid against your folds again. 

“Tell him you’re sorry,” Connor said. “Then maybe I’ll fuck you properly,” 

“I’m sorry, Gavin,” you mewled. Connor squeezed your throat slightly. “I’m sorry for teasing you,”

Connor pushed himself into you all the way, moving his hand to attempt to muffle the scream you let out at the feeling, trying to avoid an angry call from the neighbors. Gavin looked absolutely stunned. Connor looked up at him coldly.

“It’s okay, Reed. Get your cock out. I know you want to. Relish in the only time you’ll get to hear my girlfriend moan,” he growled, beginning to move inside you. Gavin nodded quickly, and you could hear the sound of a zipper, then a sharp hiss from the man. Connor reached his hand around to pinch your nipple through your shirt. “Go on, let him hear you scream for me,”

“Fuck, Connor!” you shouted as he picked up his pace. Connor wrapped his hand in your hair and pulled sharply.

“That’s it, sweetheart. Moan my name. Let him know you're a greedy little slut,” he muttered in your ear. You, in turn, whined out his name again.

“Fuck, Con, I’m such a greedy slut for your cock. Please, fuck me harder!” you moaned, eyes screwed shut. From the screen, you could hear Gavin let out a small groan as he pumped his cock in his fist. Connor moved his hips faster, pushing you so hard against the table you were sure you’d bruise. 

“You know what made it tolerable to watch her flirt with you today, Reed?” Connor asked, drawing Gavin’s attention. “I knew it was just to get my attention. To get me to come home and fuck her brains out, just like she likes it,” 

“You fucking prick,” Gavin groaned, arm not slowing even at Connor’s words. “You’re a fucking evil bastard,”

You heard the exchange between the two men, but it didn’t quite register in your lust-addled brain. You could only feel how Connor was hitting all the right spots in you, the way his hand was now coming down to rub your clit. 

“God, Connor! Please don’t stop!” you whined, pushing your hips against his. He leaned down to whisper in your ear, hot breath sending tingles down your spine. 

“I love you sweetheart. You’re so good for me,” he panted, pressing a kiss to the shell of your ear. “Tell me you love me. Please,”

The slightly pleading tone to his voice made you whine out again. He snapped his hips up into yours and rubbed your clit faster. It was all too much and you felt yourself tumbling over the edge. 

“I love you, Connor!” you cried out as your orgasm hit you. “God, I love you, I love you, I love you,”

You let Connor lower your head to the table as he fucked you through your orgasm, his own thrusts faltering as he got closer. In your haze, you almost missed the shout Gavin gave as he spilled all over his stomach. Connor held you close as he pushed all the way inside of you, rocking his hips slightly as he came. 

When the two of you recovered, Connor helped you stand up and led you to the bathroom, telling Gavin not to hang up until they had a chance to talk. Your limbs felt like jelly as Connor started the hot water for a bath, letting you pick out what soap to perfume it with. As soon as he had you seated in the tub, he slipped out of the bathroom to end the call with Gavin.

Connor had fixed his clothes, looking as impeccable as he had when he walked in the door, save for his thoroughly mussed hair. Gavin looked up from where he was wiping himself down when the android cleared his throat.

“Look, it’s not my fault that she--” Gavin cut himself off at the amused look Connor was giving him.

“Did you come when she told me she loved me?” he asked, smirk threatening to spread across his face. “Did you pretend she was saying it to you? Pretend that she was saying she loved your pathetic ass?” 

Gavin looked shocked, then sad, then angry. More angry than Connor had ever seen him before. 

“You fucking piece of plastic. You ruined my life. I almost had a chance with her. Then you came in and fucked everything up. You and your stupid fucking perfect everything!” he exclaimed. Connor was stunned. “You know I love her. You always have. Ever since you first saw us together, you knew. And you took her away from me,”

“Detective, I think you believe, incorrectly, that she ever had any interest in you. I am stronger than you, faster than you, smarter than you. She loves me, she will always love me. Be content with the little things I allow you to have,” Connor growled. Gavin tensed, eyes narrow.

“One day I am going to kill you, tin can,”

“I’d like to see you try”

Connor hung up.

Quietly, he stripped and made his way back to the bathroom. You were starting to doze off in the warm water, but when you heard the door open, you shifted forward so that Connor could get in the tub behind you. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you to his chest.

“You know, I was gonna come home today anyway. The report was finished. You didn’t have to go through all the trouble,” he mumbles into your neck. You smile.

“I don’t know, you’re pretty hot when you call me a slut,” you teased, leaning back against him. Your neck was bruising where he had bitten it, but not too badly. Nothing a little makeup couldn’t fix. 

“He really is in love with me, isn’t he?” you asked. Connor nodded. “Must be rough,”

“What, knowing he can’t have you?” 

“That, and knowing the reason he can’t have me is his worst enemy. Someone who’s better than him in every way,” you said. Connor pressed a kiss to the top of your head. 

“You flatter me, sweetheart,”

“It’s cause I love you,” 

“I love you too,” Connor said, feeling you relax back into him at his words. You hummed contentedly. 

When you walked into work the next day, Gavin wouldn’t even meet your eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a version of this chapter that went completely off the rails like absolutely batshit crazy but it had too many errors for me to fix without going insane so this is the tamer version


	6. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is bad at his job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this all in one sitting

Connor stepped out of the back room of the Eden Club, his LED flickering yellow as Hank gave him a once over. He caught his reflection in one of the empty glass cases, noting the pattern of freckles that dotted his now bare chest.

“Wow, Connor, this is quite the look for you,” Hank said, suppressing a laugh as the android turned to better admire himself in the Eden Club issued boxers he was wearing.

“This is humiliating, Lieutenant,” Connor grumbled, stepping into the glass case next to him and waiting as the glass slid around him. When he was assigned this case, he anticipated the usual running around and chasing a deviant off of a roof, not being nearly naked in a glass display case waiting for some robbery suspect to come in and burn all his hard stolen cash.

“It’s one night, Connor. All you have to do is stand there and turn on your video feed so that Gavin and I can watch it from the back. When the suspect comes in, we’ll be able to apprehend him quickly,” Hank reassured, scratching at his beard. “If anyone tries to, you know, rent you, just deny the request,” 

Connor glanced over at the small control panel that had been installed after the revolution, allowing Tracis to accept or deny requests to rent them. He reached over and pressed a button labeled ‘Deny’ and a small red pop up appeared, indicating a denied request.

“Just stand there and look pretty. We can talk you through any issues you may have,” Hank said, smiling at the android. Connor instinctually pulled for his coin but found nothing but the thin layer of black silk that was covering him. Sighing, he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Syncing audio and camera feed now, Lieutenant,” Connor said evenly. Hank nodded and headed back towards the employees' only back room. The lights of the club pulsed around him as Connor surveyed the crowd that was slowly trickling into the club; no sign of the suspect yet. He saw a few Tracis leave their posts and branch off into private rooms, taking note of what rooms were empty and which were occupied. 

“No sign of him yet?” Hank asked through the comm. Connor rolled his eyes.

“You can see the same thing I see, Lieutenant,” he quipped. Faintly, he could hear Gavin’s snicker. As he was contemplating another jab for Gavin, a young woman stepped in front of his case.   
Connor took in your form, watching as you nervously fidgeted with your hands. He watched as you glanced around the club before taking another step toward him. He registered, faintly, that you were very pretty. You observed him for a moment, watching him as he stared blankly back at you for a moment before remembering that he was supposed to be a Traci. Not knowing what else to do, he winked at you. You smiled slightly to yourself before reaching towards the keypad outside of Connor’s case.

“Don’t worry about it, Connor. We talked about this, remember? Just deny the request when it pops up,” Hank coached. The request did pop up, and Connor’s hand hovered over the deny button before he looked back at the woman in front of him. You really were beautiful, and he certainly didn’t want to be stuck standing in one place for the whole night. You had only requested him for thirty minutes. How much could he miss?

The glass door slid open when he accepted the request. He could hear Hank cursing at him over the comm, and after a moment’s thought, he switched off the audio of the call.

“Hello. My name is Connor. Follow me please,” he said, extending his arm to you. Blushing, you took it and he led you to one of the vacant side rooms. He sat you down on the round bed before sitting next to you, suddenly very aware that he wasn’t quite sure what the protocol for this sort of encounter was. 

“I’ve never done this before,” you said, toying with the hem of your dress. Connor set his hand on top of yours, eyes warm. 

“If it’s any consolation, this is the first time I’ve ever done this too,” he responded. You raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I thought this was your job?” you said, glancing downwards to where Connor was rubbing his thumb against your hip.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Connor asked, vaguely remembering that he was undercover and shouldn’t be revealing this information. But the way you whimpered when he slid his hands to be in between your thighs nearly made him short circuit, so he confessed anyway. “I’m with the police. I was supposed to be undercover watching for a robbery suspect, but I think this is much more fun,”

Connor pushed you down until you were lying on your back, your dress riding up your hips and bunching at your waist, leaving your panties exposed. He nuzzled his face into your neck, relishing in the soft moan you let out.   
“Connor!” you gasped as he pushed your legs apart, hands gripping your thighs tightly. Leaning down, he bit the skin inside your thigh lightly.

“While I am not specifically designed with functions like these in mind, I do have the knowledge of how to perform oral sex. Would you like to engage in that activity?” Connor asked, looking up at you from between your thighs. You nodded, holding your dress around your waist so that Connor could pull off your panties. When you were exposed to him, he slid one finger along your folds, gathering the wetness that was already there. You let out a soft moan as he slowly pushed a finger into you.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” he muttered, making you laugh.

“Where did you learn to talk like that?” you asked, threading your fingers through his hair as he leaned down. 

“Foul-mouthed partner,” he replied simply before licking a wet stripe over your clit. You moaned more loudly at that, tugging gently on his hair as he flicked his tongue over the bud. 

“Fuck, Connor!” you felt him smirk against you, pumping his finger in and out of you slowly before adding another one. You pushed his head downwards as he continued his assault on your clit. More rapidly than you expected, you felt your orgasm approaching. You pushed your hips against him, breathing heavily.

“Connor! Please, fuck, more” you begged, seeing the glint in his eyes as he looked up at you. He twisted his fingers inside of you, eliciting a high pitched moan. You screwed your eyes shut. “I’m gonna come if you keep doing that, Connor,”

He pulled away from you for a moment. “Then come,”

Connor’s free hand flew up to grab your wrist so you couldn’t cover your mouth as you came, letting the noises you were making spill from your mouth. Your whole body tensed as he coaxed you through your orgasm, his mouth making obscene sounds against you. When you had regulated your breathing enough to sit back up, you pulled him up for a kiss.

“Where the hell did you learn to do that?” you mumbled against him. 

“The internet,” Connor teased. You rolled your eyes and pushed him down, tugging at the waistband of his boxers. Just then, someone pounded at the door.

“Hey, tin can! Time to go!” Gavin’s voice called through the door. The android beneath you sighed and pushed your hands away gently.

“Sorry, sweetheart, duty calls,” he said, standing up. You gestured at the bulge that was very obvious in his boxers, raising an eyebrow. Connor laughed. “Believe me, if I didn’t think he’d break down the door, I’d stay,”

As if on cue, Gavin banged on the door again.

“I would like to take you out on an actual date at some point, however. If you would like that as well, that is,” Connor said, helping you adjust your dress and smooth your hair back down. 

“I’d like that,” you said, telling him your number and watching his LED flicker yellow as he registered it. Connor led you out of the room, a hand resting possessively on your back and his body shielding you slightly from Gavin’s gaze. You hurried out of the Eden Club and back to your car, passing a police car on your way there. Connor turned back to Gavin, who looked about ready to explode. 

“For a super smart android, you really are stupid,” Gavin said, pushing Connor’s clothes into his hands. Quickly, he put his clothes back on and turned back to Gavin. 

“Where’s Hank?” he asked, finally realizing the absence of his partner.

“Back in the car. You forgot to turn off your video feed to us. I don’t even think he can look you in the eye,” Gavin said before turning and strolling out of the club. Connor stood there for a moment before following him.


	7. Business Trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor has no respect for time

The ringing of the phone wormed its way into your dream first, growing more and more incessant until it finally woke you up. Squinting blearily at the standard hotel alarm clock, you groped blindly for your phone. It was Connor. You had half a mind not to answer.

“Connor? Are you alright?” you asked, pressing the phone to your ear.

“Yes, I’m fine. I just needed to talk to you,” he said. There was a touch of urgency to his voice.

“You needed to talk to me,” you glanced back at the alarm clock. “At 3:56 in the morning?”

“I had a dream while I was in stasis,” he said, voice slightly strained and gravelly.

“I didn’t know androids could dream,” you stifled a yawn. “Connor, you woke me up, and I have to be at the first session of the conference tomorrow at--”

“I dreamt you were on top of me,” Connor said. You took a few moments to process what he just said. Eventually, your brain caught up with your mouth.

“You called me in the middle of the night to tell me you had a wet dream?” you asked. You were sure that if you could see him, Connor would be nodding, eyes big and innocent.

“What are you wearing?” Connor asked. You rolled your eyes and smiled.

“A DPD t-shirt I stole from you and my underwear,” you said. You heard something that sounded suspiciously like the shifting of fabric across the line.

“I love it when you wear my clothes,” Connor breathed. “I like marking you as mine,”

“I love it when you don’t call me at 4:00 in the morning because you’re horny,” you teased. Absentmindedly, you began toying with the hem of your panties.

“You were complaining about how boring it is to be away on business trips. I thought you could use some company,” he said, voice smug. You huffed and pressed the phone closer to your ear, straining to hear any noises he was making.

“You are so lucky I don’t have to share a room like the interns,” you muttered, pulling off your panties hastily. “Tell me what you’re doing,”

“Right now? Trying to keep from thrusting into my hand. I was aching when I woke up,” Connor said. You hummed a noise of encouragement. “I had a stressful day at work. Under normal circumstances, I would have you to help me relieve my frustrations,”

“So you were all pent up because you couldn’t bend me over the kitchen counter and fuck me?” you teased, snaking a hand underneath your stolen shirt to pinch one of your nipples.

“Something like that, yes,” he said. You heard him groan faintly.

“Do you want to know what I’m doing?” you prompted, sliding a hand down to your core. Connor groaned in agreement. “I’m playing with my clit,”

“That is a very nice visual. When you return, I think I would like to see it for myself,” he said, words shaky. You could imagine him pumping himself in his hand, leaning against the bathroom counter for support. You made a show of whining as you touched yourself.

“When I get home, I’m gonna tie you up and ride you until you beg me to come,” you breathed. Connor chuckled. Slowly, you began to push two fingers into yourself.

“In hindsight, I should have requested you pack one of your toys,” he said as you whimpered at the feeling of your fingers filling you up. “Maybe your pretty purple wand. I love watching you use that one,”

“Connor,” you gasped, using your thumb to rub your clit as your fingers moved inside of you.

“Sweetheart, do you know how hard it is to do my job when I think about you touching yourself with that wand?” he asked tauntingly. “I have to sit there and interrogate a subject while all I can think about is how stunning you look with your legs spread apart,”

“You deserve it for waking--ah! For waking me up in the middle of the night,” you stammered, holding the phone between your shoulder and cheek to free up your hand to play with your nipples.

“You’re enjoying it,” Connor said. “So am I,”

“Are you gonna come? If I was there, I’d ask you to come on my face. I look so pretty when you paint me,” you said between gasps. You felt a knot coil tightly in your stomach and you rubbed your clit a little faster.

“You’re so vulgar, sweetheart. I think I’d prefer to bury myself inside of you and fill you up,” he punctuated his sentence with a deep groan. “I’m close, baby,”

“Me too, Con,” you whimpered. “I want you to come for me,”

A moment after you spoke, you heard a loud moan come from him, followed by a jumbled mess of your name and a few colorful swears he had no doubt picked up from Hank. You followed quickly after him with a shout of his name, using your fingers to work yourself through your orgasm. The two of you went quiet, trying to regain your breath. You looked back over at the alarm clock, which now read quarter after four.

“I can’t believe you woke me up. I have to give a presentation tomorrow,” you complained. Connor laughed, and you heard the faint swish of fabric that you assumed was him tossing a rag into the laundry.

“You didn’t seem too bothered while you were coming to the sound of my voice,” he taunted. In the darkness of your hotel room, you rolled your eyes.

“When I come home on Thursday you better take the whole day off to welcome me back properly,” you said, drowsiness starting to take over.

“Whatever you want, sweetheart,” Connor soothed. “Now get some sleep. You shouldn’t be up this late when you have work in the morning,”

“You bastard,” you mumbled. You heard Connor laugh one more time before he hung up the phone. You set your phone back on the bedside table and snuggled back under the covers to try and reclaim the last few hours of sleep before your alarm went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truly this was just an ode to hotel room alarm clocks


	8. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this one's pretty self-explanatory

The first thing you noticed when you woke up was the faint orange light floating in through the window. The next thing you noticed was the fully dressed android standing next to the bed, trying to decide if he should shake you again. 

“Fucking hell, when did you get up?” you grumbled. 

“Thirteen minutes ago. There's a case,” Connor replied crisply, turning to search your closet for something you could wear. You propped yourself up on your elbows, trying to wake yourself up.

“What time is it?” you asked.

“5:28 AM,” Connor responded without looking back at you. Scoffing, you let yourself fall back onto the pillow.

“It is way too early, absolutely not” you said, picking up Connor’s pillow so you could put it over your face; Connor was pulling the curtains open to allow the early light to shine into your bedroom. “Make Hank go,”

“It’s his day off, so I’m afraid we can’t do that, as boring as this case sounds. Who would want to go investigate the murders of two businessmen? The escort theory wasn’t that interesting anyway,” he trailed off, trying to make the case seem so interesting you had to check it out. You knew this trick; it was one Connor used on Hank frequently. Lucky for you, Connor’s usual tricks had stopped working about three months into dating him. 

“Oh no, you can’t pull that one on me. I’m going back to sleep. You should come back to bed so I can have something to cuddle,” you groaned, pressing his pillow tighter over your eyes. Connor contemplated his next approach, LED spinning yellow momentarily before settling back to blue. 

You felt the mattress shift under Connor’s weight as he got under the covers. You smiled, satisfied to know that you had convinced him to let you sleep in. Something brushed at your hips and you tossed the extra pillow away, looking down to see Connor working on very slowly pulling your panties down. 

“What are you doing?” you asked as he got the article of clothing off and tossed it across the room.

“Going back to bed,” Connor said teasingly before latching his mouth onto you. Biting back a whine, you pushed your hips upwards to meet his face as his tongue started slowly circling your clit. 

“You are…” you trailed off into a moan. Connor smirked against you and slowly pushed one finger inside of you. Your fingers laced into his hair as he ran his tongue over you. “God, you are so good at that,”

“I know,” he said as he added a second finger. More quickly than you expected, you felt your orgasm approaching. You bit down on your lip as Connor bent his fingers inside of you just right. You were so close and he was moving his fingers faster and just as you were about to teeter over the edge…

He stopped.

Immediately, you whined at the sudden loss of contact. Connor laughed at your obvious distress as you sat up on your elbows to glare at him. You were about to question him, but he read your mind.

“If you want to come, you better get ready. We have a job to do,” he teased. You threw a pillow at him as he stood up and held out the dress he had pulled out of your closet. You smushed your face back into your pillow, heart still racing and cheeks still flushed.

“You son of a bitch,” you muttered, dragging yourself out of bed and snatching the dress out of Connor’s hand.

“Language,” 

“I hate you,”

~~~

Connor drove the two of you to the crime scene, an upscale hotel in the middle of town. On the elevator ride up, he started fidgeting with his coin, which normally wouldn’t bother you. 

At this moment, however, watching his fingers do anything was driving you insane.

“You look troubled,” he looked over at you, not even fumbling with his coin trick. You glared at him, and the next time he flipped his coin, you snatched it out of the air. Before you could pocket it, Connor grabbed your wrist and backed you into the corner of the elevator. 

“It’s not nice to take things that aren’t yours,” he scolded. Your rage was quickly mingling with your growing arousal; the events of the morning had put you so on edge even being this close to him made you weak at the knees. “You’re being such a brat today. What’s gotten into you?” 

You put all your willpower into not jumping him right there. The elevator dinged to signal your arrival to the desired floor, and Connor stepped away from you with a smirk.

“Hey guys,” Hank said gruffly as the two of you stepped out of the elevator.

“I thought it was your day off?” you said, smoothing your hair down and glancing at Connor. His face was halfway between guilty and smirking. 

“No?” Hank said simply. “Wish it was though. This one is a doozy. I think if I hear one more joke from Gavin I’ll lose it,”

You looked between Hank and Connor, who was already making his way over to the nearest blood splatter. Blood boiling, you stormed past a confused Hank.

“You are such a liar! I’m gonna kill you!” you grumbled to Connor while you pulled on your gloves. 

“Guess you won’t get to come then,” he said with a shrug. His tone was annoyingly even and you huffed, noting the trace of a grin on his face. You turned to go examine one of the bodies, yelping when Connor smacked your ass.

“Get a room, lovebirds!” you heard Hank call after you.

~~~

If you had to spend another minute with Connor, you were going to scream. He’d finished analyzing his portion of the crime scene quickly, which meant he had the time to peer over your shoulder while you worked. This would be normal behavior, if he wasn’t whispering dirty things in your ear every few minutes.

_“Don’t you wish we were alone right now? I can think of a much better use of my tongue than analyzing evidence,”_

_“I can’t wait to get you home. I don’t think we’ll make it to the bedroom,”_

_“When you kneel down like this, all I can think of is how pretty you look with my cock in your mouth,”_

He had you wound so tightly you were sure you’d burst at any moment. Which is why you weren’t thrilled to be pressed underneath him in a squad car on the lookout for the suspect. 

“You better be nice to me when we get home,” you growled. Connor pulled you closer to his chest and kissed the back of your neck.

“You are so fun to tease,” he mumbled into your shoulder, trailing kisses down your back. 

“It’s not fair that you can stay so composed. I can barely think straight,” you huffed. Smirking, Connor pressed his hips down so you could feel how he was straining in his jeans.

“You have an effect on me too, sweetheart,” he said, reaching one hand down to push your panties to the side. You gasped as he traced a finger up your slit, chuckling at how wet you were.

“Are you seriously gonna fingerfuck me in this car during a stakeout?” you asked, desperately trying not to give away how much you wanted it. 

“Do you want me to?” Connor teased. You shifted back slightly, trying to get him to touch you more. “Your body temperature has risen and your heart rate has increased significantly,”

“I hate that you can read all my tells,” you grumbled. 

“I don’t have to be an android to know what you want from me,” he said in your ear. You moaned as he pushed a finger into you, curling it up into your sweet spot. “It certainly helps that I can remember exactly where to touch you to make you come undone, though,” 

“God, Connor,” you moaned, pushing back on his finger. He laughed and added another finger.

“This is highly inappropriate, you know. Government vehicles are not suitable for these activities,” he said, moving his fingers roughly to draw a whine from you. 

“Fuck the government. I need to come,” you groaned. He laughed, kissing your neck again. Your breathing became shaky and moans spilled out of your mouth more frequently as he picked up his pace. 

“You know, nothing was stopping you from just finishing yourself off this morning,” Connor mused. “Why didn’t you?” 

“You know why,” you said. Your voice was strained and high pitched.

“I want you to say it,” he said. God, his fingers were like magic. You felt yourself rocketing quickly toward the orgasm you had been denied all day. “Say it or I won’t let you come,”

“It’s cause I’m yours, Con. I can never come as hard with my fingers as I can with you. Fuck, I want your cock,” you said, muttering the last part almost subconsciously. Connor grinned and brought his thumb up to rub your clit. You whined loudly, causing him to bring his other hand up to cover your mouth. 

“You don’t want anyone to see us like this, now do you? I advise you be quiet,” he said. Your muscles were so tense you were sure you’d be sore the next day. Connor registered the state your body was in with a smirk.

“Do you want to come?” you nodded frantically against his hand. “Then come, sweetheart,”

Relief washed over you at his words, your tensed muscles relaxing in the best way. He carried you through your orgasm, fingers moving incessantly. When you started to come down from your high, you noticed your legs were shaking. Connor pulled his hand away from your mouth and smoothed it over your thigh, trying to calm your tired muscles. 

“You are so perfect. I love you,” you said dreamily, turning to face him entirely as he pulled his fingers out of you. You watched intently as he brought his fingers to his lips and licked them clean with a wink.

“I think you’re dehydrated, sweetheart. Also low on iron,” he commented.

“Nevermind, I hate you again,”

~~~

When you got home that night, Connor made it three steps before you were slamming him up against the wall.

“You are evil, do you know that?” you scolded quietly, already fumbling with his belt. 

“They call us deviants for a reason, sweetheart,” he teased. Finally getting his belt off, you sunk down to your knees and worked his zipper down. 

“God, I wish you would shut up,” you muttered as you pulled him out of his boxers. As much as he pretended otherwise, his teasing was having an effect on him too. You took the tip into your mouth, relishing in the way Connor’s hands immediately flew to the back of your head. With that encouragement, you sank all the way down to the base and swallowed. He let out what you could only call a growl as his fingers knotted in your hair.

“That’s it, fuck,” he said under his breath when you started to move your head. His hands were straining in your hair, and you could tell that he was resisting the urge to push your head down. You swallowed around him, letting his cock hit the back of your throat. Connor groaned.

“Get up,” he tried to make it sound like an order, but it came out more like a plea. You smirked as you stood, throwing your arms around his neck.

“Are you going to take me to bed now?” you said, voice lilting. Connor smiled for just a second before scooping you up in his arms and swinging you around. Your back hit the wall with a dull thud. 

“Needy girls like you don’t get to be in a bed. I’m going to take you right here,” he said, pulling your panties down and pushing into you roughly. You rolled your head back against the wall, sighing happily. 

“You feel so good, Connor,” you moaned. Connor picked up his pace, hands digging into your hips so tightly you were sure they’d bruise. You leaned forward and kissed him roughly. He shoved his tongue into your mouth and you bit down slightly on his lip, the bitter taste of thirium on the tip of your tongue. 

“Hey, watch it!” Connor said lightly. You smiled innocently until he hit your sweet spot and you moaned wantonly. He laughed and leaned his head onto your shoulder. He kept thrusting into you roughly, relishing in the way you were shaking in his arms.

“You are so worked up,” he said, turning so he could kiss your neck as he plowed into you. You whined at the new contact. 

“I did have to deal with a very mean android teasing me all day,” you said. Your voice wavered as you felt your stomach knot, signaling your impending orgasm. 

“If I recall, and I know I do,” Connor teased, pausing to suck a bruise into the crook of your neck. “You’ve already come once,”

“Shut the fuck up and fuck me,” you begged. His hips snapped into you and you squealed at the sudden force. Connor reached down between your bodies to rub at your clit.

“Are you gonna come, sweetheart?” he asked. You nodded frantically and let out a high pitch whine. “Say my name when you come,”

That was all you needed to topple over the edge, tensing around him as you screamed out his name. While you were trying to even out your breathing, he spilled inside you with a groan. He pulled out of you and let you sink down to the floor. 

“I think I love you,” you mumbled. Connor chuckled, brushing a piece of hair behind your ear.

“I love you too,” he said. “Do you want me to run you a bath?”

“No, I think I’d rather go to bed. Someone woke me up very early this morning,” you said, already slurring your speech in your tired state. Connor shook his head and picked you up off the floor. You curled into his arms as he walked you to the bedroom. He helped you change before undressing himself and crawling into bed next to you.

“Please tell me I don’t have to go into work early tomorrow,” you mumbled sleepily. Connor pulled you to his chest and you could hear, faintly, the thrum of his thirium pump in his chest. 

“I finished all your paperwork for you as well as requested the day off for both of us,” he said. 

“Now I know I love you,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I peaked with the line "fuck the government, I need to come"


	9. Just Relax, Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby's first blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're just not gonna talk about how long this took for me to finish

“I just don’t understand the purpose. Why would you want to do this when we could just…” Connor trailed off, looking down at you with his eyes blown wide. You giggled as he inched up the couch slightly, confused by your presence between his legs.

“Oh, Con,” you said, reaching up to fumble with the button on his jeans. “I think your the only person I’ve been with that hasn’t jumped on any opportunity to get a blowjob,”

Connor raised an eyebrow, the teasing tone of your voice causing his LED to cycle yellow for a moment. You managed to get his pants open and his cock free from its confines, where it was already half-hard from your fumbling and the view he got down your shirt from this angle. “Is there something I’m missing?”

“You know what it feels like when we have sex?” you prompted. Connor nodded eagerly and you smirked, one hand lazily stroking his cock. “It’s like that, but you don’t have to do any work. Just relax,”

“But I don’t want to hurt you! What if you overexert yourself and you can’t breathe or-- shit!” his train of thought was cut off as you took him into your mouth. You hummed out a laugh, the vibrations prompting Connor to twist a hand in your hair. “That’s-- I like that,”

You bobbed your head up and down, taking notice of the small things he was doing in response to your actions. He bit his lip so hard you swore you could see a small bead of thirium appear, and the hand that wasn’t wound in your hair was gripping at the couch cushion. His head was tilted back slightly, but his eyes wouldn’t move from where you were bobbing your head.

“You don’t have to hold back, sweetheart,” you said as you took a breath. “I don’t mind you getting a little rough with me,” 

“But I don’t want you to choke!” Connor said indignantly, trying in vain to keep his voice steady as you pressed the flat of your tongue against his tip. You looked up at him and winked.

“Sometimes, that’s the whole point, Con,” you teased before taking him down all the way again. He experimentally rolled his hips and you felt his tip hit the back of your throat. He quickly pulled away to make sure you could still breathe, but you made sure to keep him in your mouth. You sunk your head back down and swallowed around him, making Connor groan deeply. 

“I think that I would like to do this more often,” he said quietly, almost to himself. His hips flexed again and you once again made sure you didn’t choke on the intrusion. 

“I can certainly arrange that,” you said, but it came out more like gibberish. Connor smiled and gripped your hair, making your eyes widen slightly.

“I’ve been told it’s rude to talk with your mouth full,” he teased, pushing your head down lightly. You moaned enthusiastically and looked up at Connor, who was trying and failing to hold a smirk on his face. His cheeks were slightly tinged blue and his hair looked more ruffled than normal as if he had been running a hand through it.

He guided your head up and down lightly, still not wanting to hurt you. On one push down, however, you sunk all the way down the base quickly, trying to suppress your gag reflex as his cock brushed the back of your throat. 

“Can you--fuck! Can you do that again?” Connor stuttered when you came back up, giving yourself a moment to breathe. You smiled at him as you began to bob your head again, making sure to take him all the way to the back of your throat every once and awhile. His hand gripped your hair harder and he thrust up quickly into your mouth, startling you slightly as you tried not to choke. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to-- shit!” his sentence trailed off into a groan. You looked up at him through your lashes as you hummed around him, making his hips jerk again.

“Wait, I think I’m gonna--” Connor warned, his hips stuttering as he tried to pull out of your mouth, but you pressed his hips into the couch and swallowed around him. He took that as permission and twitched in your mouth before spilling all over your tongue with a drawn-out groan.

You swallowed and pulled off of him gently, tucking his back into his boxers. Connor sighed gently as you crawled up the couch to sit just above his lap. You snuggled into his chest, feeling his thirium pump frantically try to return to its resting rate.

“That was very nice,” Connor commented softly. You giggled, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“You know, you could always repay the favor,” you whispered in his ear. It took Connor three seconds to flip you onto your back on the couch, narrow hips planted between your legs. He leaned down to kiss you hungrily.

The front door swung open and Sumo bounded in, excited to be off the leash Hank was holding. The older man took a second to realize what was happening, then swung the door shut again. Heat crept up your face as you looked at Connor, who was still hovering on top of you. It only took the two of you a minute to fix your clothes and hair, the actions underscored by Hank’s muffled cursing from outside.

“Fucking kids, can’t even bother to go to their room. Right on my damn couch, for the love of fuck. The absolute disrespect…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank just can not catch a break. The poor man.


End file.
